Death Love
by Lara-Su Carter
Summary: After recently breaking up with her boyfriend, Lara-Su "Ninja" the Hedgehog realizes her innermost deep feelings for Sonic, and Shadow plots to win her as well.


~Chapter 1~

Ninja the Hedgehog stood upon a bridge in Central Park, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for her friend. She had been there for 1 hour, and Jack the Hedgehog was late. She sighed and looked around every 5 minutes. All she saw was happy couples walking together, hand-in-hand, and she was jealous. 30 minutes past, and he still hasn`t arrived, and Ninja almost cried. He probably wanted to stand me up, she thought. She sighed heavily once more, and then she grew angry. She groaned, and some tears slide down her young face. She tore the Hybrid rose he gave her, and threw it into the pond under her, and it gently flew away into pieces. She started to walk off as fast as possible, and she was deep in tears, she started to run, and then she didn`t notice the huge robotic monster prototype. She continued to run, and the prototype noticed her, and it wasn`t happy. He cocked his laser arms at her, and then aimed at her. It took a shot, and JUST as it was about to hit her, a blue Hedgehog rushed in and grabbed her, and the Robot`s laser bounced off the ground and back to it, destroying it. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Sonic the Hedgehog, holding her. "You ok, Ninja?" He asked, in a calm manner. "Yeah, I`m fine… Thanks Sonic..." She said, looking at him. He placed her on the ground and smiled. "Probably Eggman`s robot..." he said, chuckling. She smiled warmly at him, and nodded. "Hey, I`ve got something` to show you..." Sonic said, grinning. He picked her up, and rushed off into the meadows and found a nearby tree with a perfect view of Emerald Lake. Ninja was confused, but she blushed. Sonic laid her down near the tree, and sat beside her. "So... do you like it?" Sonic said, with a grin upon his face. "Yeah, it`s so beautiful" She said, looking into his eyes. The young blue Hedgehog hesitated, and quickly picked a Hybrid rose off the ground, and gently placed it into her hair. "Wow Sonic... I didn`t know you were so sweet..." She said, blushing and smiling. Sonic noticed her tears from before, and quickly wiped them away gently and stroked her cheeks. "You know... I only did this to a girl I loved..." Sonic said embarrassed, shyly looking at her, but grinning. "Wait... does that mean that you love me? What about Sori? Isn`t she your--" She began, but Sonic stopped her with a meaningful kiss, and held it for a long minute. She blushed deeply, and she quickly realized what they were doing. "I`m so sorry.... I-- I just--" She stuttered, she quickly got up, and ran off. Sonic had a small frown upon his face, and looked at her running off, feeling ashamed. Sonic had an expressionless face, but then he stood up, and smirked. "Heh... that felt good" He said, under his breath, and got into a running position, and ran off for his usual rounds. Jack was watching from a nearby bush, feeling guilty that he was late, but angry of what they were doing... Ninja was HIS girlfriend... not Sonic`s... if Sonic wants to pucker up, he`ll sure regret it, He thought.

Ninja was at her Apartment, feeling so shocked and embarrassed about their kiss. She was worried that Jack might`ve seen it, and might break up with her... No! Sonic cared for her... Jack is ALWAYS late, he never shows his feelings, he`s NEVER there for here... but Sonic was... he was always there. She angrily sat on her bed, thinking about who she should choose... Jack or Sonic…? Her cell phone rang, and it was Jack. She hesitated, but she didn`t answer the phone, it rang and rang.... but it was never answered. She finally answered it, but he had already hung up. She sighed, and then she decided to lie there all day, ignoring all of her calls.

Shadow the Hedgehog was busy, working with Knuckles to see who was stronger, and Knuckles, of course, was. "You cheated…" Shadow complained, he got back up from the ground, and tried to hit him again, but Knuckles quickly grabbed his hand, and tossed him into the wall. Shadow groaned, and then he saw his dad, walking alone and depressed. He ran up to Jack, and noticed that he was crying. "Dad, uh…? What wrong with you?" Shadow asked, coyly. "She`s che-- cheat-- cheating on me.... "Jack whimpered, as he sniffled."How…?" Shadow asked again. "I saw her kissing Sonic... and she had a Hybrid rose in her hair.... Sonic gave it to her... and she tore up the one I gave her." Jack explained, still crying. Knuckles ran up, and saw Jack crying. "What`s up with him?" He asked sharply, confused. "I have no idea..." Shadow said, walking off. Knuckles gave Jack a confused glare, and walked off with Shadow. Jack grabbed his phone, and called her again. This time she answered. "Hello?" She said, over the phone. "You answered!" Jack said, happily. "Uh… can you meet me at the bridge at the park…?" She said, angrily. "I`m SO sorry that I was late…" Jack said, sadly. "Whatever… just meet me there" She said, hanging up without even bothering to say good-bye. Jack said "I love you" but, she had already hung up. Jack was at the bridge 30 minutes later, and this time he was on time. Ninja stood there, sadly looking down. "Hey. You look beautiful" Jack said, holding a bouquet of roses. She sighed, and looked at him. "It isn`t working…. You and I" She finally said, shyly looking away. "What… what do you mean?" Jack said, tearfully. "I`m lonely… and you`re never there for me…" She said, tearfully and turned away. "No… I can change! Please… don`t leave me…." He said, wrapping his arm around her. She pushed him away aggressively, and cried even more. "I don`t want to see you anymore…" She said, walking off. He grabbed her arm… and cried. "Please….. I`m in love with you…" Jack said. She quickly got her arm away and walked off at a quick pace. Jack dropped the roses, and then got into his pockets, and pulled out an engagement ring… and sighed. He put it back in and walked off, angrily. Sonic watched, and felt very guilty. She walked past him, not noticing him. Sonic sighed sadly, and ran off once again, looking for Jack.

It began to rain in the City, and everyone had their umbrellas. Ninja was walking in the streets, but she didn`t use her umbrella. She was walking, dripping wet, and not caring at all. Sonic saw her, and quickly grabbed her arm. "Jack—"She started, until she realized that it was Sonic. Her frown disappeared and she let out a small smile. "Hey… what are you doing out here?" He asked, and held her hand lightly. "I… It`s hard to explain…" She said, almost crying again. Sonic wiped away her tears, and smiled. "Let me take you home" Sonic said, smiling warmly. He took her by the arm, and walked off with her not caring that they are in the deep rain. Sonic had taken her to his apartment, and it was a cozy little home. "This is nice…" She said, smiling. Sonic smiled, and showed her around. "Feel free to stay here for the night…" Sonic offered, grinning. "Oh… I don`t want to impose…" She said, with a small smile. "No, you should stay. What are friends for?" He asked, with a grin upon his face. She smiled, and walked around. "You can stay with me in my room… wait…" Sonic said, quickly stopping, feeling completely embarrassed. "Uh... Oh crap…" He said, stuttering. "Ha-ha, it`s ok Sonic" She said, laughing. She sat down, and Sonic sat beside her, and wrapped his arm around her. "Comfy…?" Sonic said, chuckling. Ninja nodded playfully and giggled.

Shadow was watching from a nearby street, and saw Sonic taking Ninja into his apartment, and he called his dad. "Dad… we might have a problem… Sonic took Ninja into his apartment… he`ll probably tries to rape her!" Shadow exclaimed. Jack, over the phone, was shocked and furious. "Get her out of there… NOW, Shadow!!" Jack yelled, and he hung up…


End file.
